Bajo la Máscara de la Sociedad
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: En los libros de historia se pasa la clásica versión de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, bajo los rostros de los grandes historiadores, existen seres más importantes, que vivieron la historia de una forma diferente. A estos seres se les llama personalización de países, y entre las máscaras de la sociedad, hubieron enredos atorados entre emociones y opiniones. Y son así...


**Hola! Si alguien me tiene cachada... si, sigo haciendo intentos de escritos-modo-serio-on, y este es mi escrito-modo-serio-on intento tres. No todo será igual que en la serie, puede que use escenas de ahí y las vuelva más dramáticas (o intente hacerlo). So, espero que guste, o sino juro que haré otra xD (y va en serio).**

* * *

Uno de septiembre de mil novecientos treinta y nueve, día que marcaría la historia con fuego. La destrucción, el caos e innumerables muertes, van más allá de lo que dicen los libros. Existen seres que piensan y sienten desde antes de la invención de la pluma.

Fríamente, se les reconoce como las representaciones de un país. Cosas creadas para hacer felices a otros. Sus opiniones, críticas, ideales; ellos giran torno a sus ciudadanos, son el conjunto de quienes habitan sus tierras, juguetes nacidos para facilitar ambiciones. Y como es fácil deducir, no es del todo cierto.

Ellos son como las personas, aunque vivan obligados a no demostrarlo. Se relacionan entre sí, para bien o para mal, hacen amigos y enemigos, sienten dolor, físico y mental. Necesitan dormir, comer, respirar. Tienen sentimientos, desde la felicidad a la tristeza, del odio al amor; ajenos a su gente. Íntimos, personales, propios, lo único que pueden decir que sí, es completamente suyo.

No obstante, deben evitarlos. Las naciones que caen en el pecado de amar inevitablemente sufren. Como hizo un europeo enamorado de su soldado, muerta en la hoguera a manos de su rival. Algunos se ciegan por su sed de venganza, otros la superan recuperando su sonrisa, y unos pocos, quizá uno, se encierra en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, sofocando en el odio hacia el culpable y la inquietud de ignorar cual fue su error.

Pero solo eran secretos. Sobre todas las cosas, eran naciones. Los encargados de mover su país, tomar las más importantes decisiones, manejar los ejércitos y ser los primeros enlistados a la hora de luchar. Oían los pensamientos de su gente cuando hablaban sobre ellos, los ataques en su territorio podían herir sus cuerpos. No debían darse el lujo de relacionarse como ellos querían, además, la mayoría de las veces sus sentimientos iban acordes al estado de su país; la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

Aquella tarde, aquel viernes que prometía ser un día corriente, Inglaterra descansaba en el sillón de su sala, perdido en sus pensamientos. No se percató del momento en que Francia entró en la habitación, ni de que se sentó frente a él.

Gran Bretaña, también conocido como Arthur Kirkland, miraba el piso de madera, analizando la situación.

Alemania y él tenían una casi invisible relación. Pero nunca lo imaginó capaz de acabar con tantas personas. Eso lo ponía a pensar en él, como nación, y en ellos, como representantes. Detrás de su insensible acción debía ocultar conflicto. Desacuerdo, oposición, una voz propia: o no. Quizá, como él mismo hizo en sus años de pirata, no dudaba a la hora de actuar. Entregándose, dando la cara, mostrando su devoción a la causa. Creyendo ardientemente que sus razones estaban bien. ¿Pero que razones impulsarían un acción así?

Francia dejó que un suspiro se fuera. Para que Arthur lo ignorara debía agravar imaginariamente la situación. Sin embargo él, Francis Bonnefoy, no podía pasarse por alto. Llamó a su rival un par de veces, y cansado de no obtener su atención le lanzó un cojín en el rostro. Sonrió ladinamente cuando este le enseñó los dientes.

- Acordé venir ¿te acuerdas? Y cambia la cara, pareces animal - libró una risa recatada.

Inglaterra gruñó situando el cojín en el suelo - No estas en el mejor lugar para decir eso, _rana_.

- Oh son un delicioso manjar, mon ami tienes que probarlas.

- Una vez lo hice, por si no lo olvidaste - dijo colocando un pie en su rodilla - Pero no es por eso que estas aquí.

- No según lo arreglado.

- Supongo que ya lo sabes.

- No dijiste qué.

- La bandera falsa que hubo esta mañana.

Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Francia rió.

- Tampoco les creíste.

- ¿Matar polacos y ponerse sus uniformes? Estamos viejos para ello, y la inteligente excusa que nos pusieron fue tan difícil de comprobar que sería imposible que yo lo averiguara - se burló, ignorando un vago recuerdo de un americano disfrazado de soldado inglés, con profundos ojos azules, mirándolo con algo que arremolinaba sus recuerdos: rebeldía.

- Noticias recientes nos informan de un auto-ataque polaco en la estación de radio Gleiwitz - dijo en un intento de sonar como sus hombres, pero el leve cambio en su tono de voz desenmascaró su burla.

Arthur soltó una risa traicionera - Esto es serio rana - le recordó, respirando profundo para recuperar su severidad.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Anglaterre?

Sin prestarle tiempo a una pausa, respondió: - Guerra.

Francia entrecerró sus ojos, incrédulo. Seguridad, decisión, fuerza, en sus palabras no había espacio para titubeos. No lo tuvo que meditar para deducir que Inglaterra no comprendía la gravedad de la situación. En su cabeza, el chico frente a él no podía ser el mismo Arthur que había encontrado años atrás.

* * *

En aquel entonces solo tenía en mente disculparse con Inglaterra. Sabía que en la Independencia de Estados Unidos él sopesaba la mitad de la culpa, nunca lo negó. Sin embargo el sufrimiento que causó a Arthur excedió por mucho lo que esperaba. Aunque en un rincón de su mente se siguiera diciendo que era lo que quería. Verlo humillado, destrozado, perdiendo lo que más amó y aun amaba. Una venganza ni infantil, ni injustificada.

No obstante irónicamente, la culpa pudo con él.

Medio siglo después y aun revivía el escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. En la baranda del segundo piso, atado a una soga, se sostenía Inglaterra. Desesperado, convulsionándose, esforzándose por soltar el nudo y conseguir coger aire. Analizó la imagen en milésimas de segundos. Sujetó una de las espadas que tenía de adornos, aquellas que tanto usaban cuando eran un dúo de adolescentes, y agudizando su puntería la lanzó contra la cuerda.

Su cuerpo cayó contra el suelo, removiéndose.

Francia corrió a su lado, le desató el nudo, le escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire desesperada y ocurrió lo más inusual que pudo presenciar: lloró. Alzándole sus brazos, boqueando por oxigeno, gimoteando. Débil. Sintió un filosa punzada de culpa al vislumbrar los resultados de su venganza. Conmocionándose por sus brazos estirados, nariz rojiza y las lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo abrazó. Escondiéndolo en su pecho, besándole su cabeza y suplicando su perdón.

* * *

Y cuando hablaba del recuerdo, no se refería a Inglaterra, la estricta nación que solo tenía tiempo para su reina. Hablaba de Arthur, aquel niño que no recibió los cuidados que necesitaba, y se armó una coraza para protegerse de los demás. Por lo tanto no entendía, ni deseaba entender, de donde salía esa confianza profesada.

Raspando memorias y rebuscando en esquinas encontró la respuesta: Alfred F Jones. Repentinamente lo invadió una oleada de cansancio. Cerró los ojos con los dedos en su cabeza. Confundió valentía con estupidez.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Inglaterra? - dijo conociendo la respueta. A sus ojos tenía en frente a un auténtico masoquista. Y aunque lo negara, se sentía levemente responsable cada vez que se hacía daño.

Inglaterra no se inmutó. Francia se vio obligado a aprender a leerlo. No le sorprendía que hubiera hallado el punto flaco en el plan.

- ¿Acaso te importa, Francia? - respondió a la defensiva. Lo que menos quería era en ese momento era discutir. Pero si había algo que Arthur Kirkland poseía, era orgullo, y no lo daría a torcer.

- Por supuesto que sí, mon ami. Debo conocer los puntos débiles de mis enemigos - saboreó la palabra con intenciones - No me digas, ¿lo habías olvidado?

Arthur masajeó su sien. Lo que Francis hacía era burlarse de él; y llevaba siglos cayendo en el mismo juego. Francia lo ilusionaba, le hacía creer que lo quería, y luego, lo insultaba, recordándole su lugar de enemigo. Y a su pesar, eso lo dañaba.

- Vete - le dijo con voz seca.

Sin decir palabra Francis se dirigió la puerta. Inglaterra, al oír el sonido de la puerta girarse, le ordenó detenerse. La duda le carcomía por dentro, y de no aclararla ahora se desvelaría por la noche.

- Sabías que nuestra plática no era necesaria, ¿verdad? - lo enfrentó. Pero la curiosidad ingenua aplacó la osadía.

Francia terminó de abrir la puerta, volteando para verlo a la cara. Rió silenciosamente por su inocencia, a veces se seguía pareciendo a el mismo niño que conoció alguna vez.

- Sí, lo sabía - respondió con su disimulada sonrisa, sin decir más salió del salón.

Arthur bufó, lo confundió más, y algo le decía que eso era lo que quería.

Negó con la cabeza levantándose de su asiento. Tenía una guerra que declara. Las razones le sobraban, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el bienestar de Alfred era su prioridad. Camino por el pasillo hacia la oficina de sus jefes, les pediría la autorización para declarar la guerra y asunto cerrado. No tenían razones para negársela.

- Good afternoon - los saludó entrando a la sala - Presidente, ministro, tengo un plan que presentarles...

Y aquel fue solo el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

**Siempre me gusto la idea de que Iggy intentara suicidarse. Osea si tanto ama a Alfred y dicen que sufrió tanto y le ponen toda la cosa es lógico que lo intentara al menos una vez, y con la cuerda, no sé, tengo una especie de atracción porque les pase eso a mis personajes preferidos (?). Salu2!**


End file.
